For example, as a method for ionizing sample molecules such as an organic material, there is an electron-impact ionization technique (EI: Electron impact Ionization) in which an impact is made on sample molecules by using accelerated electrons so as to ionize the sample molecules, and a photo-ionization technique (PI: Photo Ionization) in which sample molecules are exposed to light to be ionized. A mass analyzer described in Patent Document 1 includes a filament that generates thermal electrons for EI and a laser light source that generates a laser light for PI.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-93152